In Her Eyes: Awakenings
by Midzst
Summary: REWRITTEN. Elisa's journal during 'Awakenings'. Includes her thoughts, missing scenes and more.


**In Her Eyes: Awakening**

**Author**: MidnightzStorm

**Author's Note**: Yes I did write this same story about five years ago. However I was going through my old writing and I couldn't help but to cringe at some of the things that I wrote. So I want to amend for my writing sins, so I have decided to start the series over again. However I will not being doing every episode like I once planned. I will skip more, so we get to _The Mirror_ and _Hunter's Moon _quicker.

* * *

_From the personal diary of second-class detective Elisa Maza, N.Y.P.D:_

Maybe I should not be writing this down, I mean if anyone ever read this, I would be locked up in a padded cell before I had a chance to explain. But it's not like I can tell anyone about my life changing experiences, so I guess this is the next best thing.

The night was as normal as a New York detective can be. But it all started to go weird with a call on the radio about a disturbance at the Eyrie building.

Disturbance was definitely not the right word for what was going on at the top of the world's tallest building. There was laser firing in the sky and pieces of the stone walls of the castle falling around.

I pressed myself against a large piece of stone, to find claw marks. What could be strong enough to make claw marks on solid stone?

Then it stopped. Morgan asked "What do you figure that was all about, Detective?" I could only answer looking up at the castle: "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I told the other officers I would go; we don't need to send out a whole squad.

When I got inside the huge building I was met by a security guard. I waved my badge and said I would like to talk to Mr. Xanatos. I have learned the only way to getting answers is going straight to the source. The guard looked at me for minute almost in shock, however then he called someone and said that Mr. Burnett, Xanatos' assistant would be coming.

My first question was: "What happened?" Burnett said in a very monotone voice that it was an accident, one of their newly installed generators in the castle exploded.

Exploding generators, yeah right.

I interrupted him saying that I had I heard automatic weapons firing up there. And that he could let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops.

That was when David Xanatos came in. I had seen him on TV before; he always acted cocky, self assured, and full of it. He is even more so in person.

Xanatos said that the exploding generator story was just for the press. What he told me next made me nearly laugh: "The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology."

Who the hell does this guy think he is?

We came outside where there was stone rubble all around. I questioned him for a few more minutes; I was trying to see if there was truth in any of what he was saying. Then his assistant Burnett came and said their guests were having some trouble in the kitchen. Then he left me to have Burnett show me out.

I looked around the castle; it was so majestic, like it belonged to a fairy tale not to the New York skyline. While looking around I thought I saw one of the stone gargoyle move on the archway.

We said our goodnights as I got in elevator; however I knew that they were holding something back, something important. I stopped the elevator, and said to the air: "Sorry pal, but this investigation isn't over yet." A good detective trusts no one, however even if I was not cop I would not trust Xanatos to do my laundry.

The part of the castle I was at, had no lights, and was extremely spooky. So I brought out my flashlight from my jacket. I muttered to myself: "A good laugh would be worth a lot of money right about now." Speaking of speaking to myself I need to stop that, people will think I am crazy.

I climbed a flight a stairs and was on the top of the castle. I was at the highest point on Earth, the view was great, but I didn't get much time to think about it, since I heard a growl behind me. I turned around with my back to the wall, took out my gun and pointed it at the darkness of the shadows.

As I said: "Okay, pal! Let me see ya, nice and easy," this strange dog-beast came out and growled more at me. I admit it; I was going to shoot him. I thought he was going to attack me. Then as I was backing up, I ran into a huge figure that took my gun and smashed it before my very eyes. In all my years as a cop, I have never been so scared.

I started backing again up to edge of the castle and I fell off the building. I was falling like a dream and I knew what was going to happen: the pain and then the darkness, I knew that there was no way I could survive a fall from such a tall building.

I could barely think when the creature that crushed my gun flew down and caught me; I reached up into his arms while hardly breathing. He landed us on a ledge. I got a real glimpse at him. He was over seven feet long, stood on his toes of his feet. He had a lavender shade of skin, and a very muscular body. His face was morose, like he had gone through something traumatic.

"Okay, okay, just take it easy," I said, though I am not sure if I was saying it to him or myself.

"What were you doing in my castle?" he asked me. His voice was deep and seemed it could be used to be soothing or threatening. I was shock at first I didn't think he could talk, and said so out loud.

I tried to ask who he was, but the question came to what he was. He said that his kind, had no names, but the humans called him Goliath. I could clearly see why. "Your kind? You mean there's more than one of you?" I asked again. He seemed sadden as he sighed and said "Barely." He was about to leave, when I said, "Please don't go." We needed to get down to the street or back up to the castle. And I said, "Since you can fly." However he interrupted me and said that he couldn't fly. He could only glide on currents of wind and there were none strong enough there to lift us back up. Then I asked if we were stuck here. He sigh once more, and grabbed me and put me to his back and said "Hold on." As I watch his claws go right through the stone, I couldn't help but to gasp and tighten my hands that were around his neck. He said, "Trust me."

It seemed to take forever for us get back to the top of the castle. I nestled my head against his shoulder vainly to shield my eyes from the below. After awhile we got to the castle. I had been holding my breath the whole so I started to pant. Then the same creature that had been following me came back, growling even more. Goliath said that he wouldn't hurt me and asked me again what am I doing here and added: "And, please, don't fall off the building this time." I couldn't help but to smirk at his comment.

I told him about my job and what had happen on the street. I asked him about how he had gotten to New York.

So this is what I found out. Originally he and his clan lived in Scotland, till they were attacked and betrayed by the only human the trusted. (It seems that it will be hard to gain his trust, if that is even possible.) Then a Magus put a spell on the remaining gargoyles. The spell was that they would be frozen in stone till the castle rose above the cloud. And it has, in Manhattan, so now they have awoken a thousand years later.

Goliath was very brief while telling the tale; I could tell he was keeping out a few pieces of the story. He asked if I would keep this to myself. I was about to "cross my heart" like I do with my siblings, but I bet he wouldn't get it.

The rest of the clan came, there were four of them. The red one who was about my height with a beak sniffed me and inquired if I were a new friend. I could only murmur "Boy, I hope so."

Goliath then introduced me, "This is Elisa Maza. A...de-tec-tive?" I then pulled out my badge and said "Second class, NYPD." I honestly think they didn't have any idea of what I said. Then the older one asked, "What exactly does a detective do, lass?" He had a strong Scottish accent unlike the others and was blind in one eye. He carried a sword also unlike the others who had no weapons. (But I bet none of them needed them with those muscles.) I was suddenly reminded of the time I volunteered at career day at a local elementary school. I told them in the same voice that when someone does something wrong I find them and I arrest them.

Goliath asked angrily: "Who decides what's wrong?"

I then talked about the justice system and laws that the people decided. He then corrected me by saying, "The humans decided."

I had no idea how to answer that, but maybe an answer wasn't necessary.

Goliath then got a worried look in his eyes and told me to go. I asked him if I could see him again, I wanted to know more about him. And the fact that he saved my life meant that I owed him. Goliath thought about then said if the clan were to defend the castle, they need to be prepared for whatever is out there. I suggested that we met in the afternoon since it was my night off, but he interrupted me and said after dark. I was not surprised? Then I said I would meet him after dark here. But then he pointed to a building across the sky, and said, "No, not here. There." I asked why, and he said, "Why were you sneaking into the castle?" I simply told him, what I have told a lot of people, "A good detective trusts no one." (Of course my mother says that no excuse to not telling her everything.) After that he said that was one thing that we have in common. When left I heard the older one say "It seems that much has changed from what we knew." Yeah a whole millennium of advancements, that it is a big change.

When I got to the station, it was past my work hours, but still I had fill out a report. I put out everything that I knew, expect for the gargoyle part. If I did the Captain would have me committed. And Goliath would take my throat out. I don't know what would be worse.

I don't like keeping things out of my report, but I reminded myself that it wasn't lying; it was just leaving out important information. I still felt a bit funny about it when I was writing out the report. Maybe that is why I am writing it down here, so I would be writing it out somewhere.

On my way out, Gary Collins, another detective in organized crime, stopped me and asked: "So what are you doing tomorrow, darling?" He had been using pet names ever since he saw that it got on my nerves when Dracon kept calling me 'sugar' when I busted him last year for theft.

"I am showing a friend around the city. He's new to it." I told him as I put his hand off my shoulder.

"He? What's is he like?" Collins questioned.

I thought about for a minute, then answered, "He's tall, dark, and handsome," as I walked to my car.

Ha, Goliath is, I guess in the alien kind of way. Now I need sleep if I am going to play tourist guide tomorrow. I better password protect this. Who knows what would happen if someone found it.

Elisa Maza

* * *

_From the personal diary of second-class detective Elisa Maza, N.Y.P.D:_

Right now I am in the middle of Central Park, babysitting a piece of lawn furniture. Since I don't have my computer with me, I decided to write on my notepad that I always have with me. I am going to start at the beginning, since I have nothing better to do then to wait.

I made my way to the building that Goliath had pointed out which happen to be a hotel. When I made my way to the roof no one was there. I called out stupidly, and then Goliath came around the corner, nearly scaring me to death. I asked what he was doing hiding there. He said he was making sure that I was alone. He obviously doesn't trust me but I don't blame him I haven't given him a reason to. I told him that he could handle a whole SWAT team, though I doubt he knew what I was talking about.

Then the elder came, Goliath looked surprised at his arrival and asked "What are you doing here?"

He had come to make sure Goliath 'didn't get ambushed'. I told them that they were paranoid even for New Yorkers.

I was asking the elder what if he would like to come on the tour, but then I realized that I didn't know his name. And I remember how this conversation went.

He said, "Must you humans name everything? Nothing's real to you till you've named it, given it limits."

I told him that wasn't true; things just need names. The whole 'hey you' is so impersonal.

Then he asked, "Does the sky need a name? Does the river?"

I said the "The river's called the Hudson."

He walked right into that one. The elder looked at me to Goliath, then sighed and said "Fine lass, I will be the Hudson as well." I couldn't help but to think thank goodness we weren't looking at Queens.

I then brought the problem of having people seeing Goliath on the 'tour'. He said it was simple; we would stay on the rooftops. Yeah, and me without my hang glider. I told him that was okay for him but what about me. And without a word, he scooped me up. That answered that question. I put my arms around his neck, and smiled. That is when we both felt Hudson's eyes (or eye) upon us. I remember the look he had on his face so well; my father had given it to me so many times.

Goliath coughed (or at least I think he did) and said, "Coming…Hudson?" He said no; that the city was too bright, loud, and big. He just wanted to make sure Goliath was all right. I asked Goliath what he wanted to see. He told me that he wanted to see the dangers that threaten his clan. I told him to lighten up, he was bringing me down and I am a cop.

Then we came to the edge of the building, I looked down and took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment, and grasped onto Goliath. Then we took off. There is not a feeling like that. I haven't seen this side of the city before, if you don't count the helicopter chases with my brother. The wind was in my face, and blew through my hair. I admit I tighten my grip on him, when we started to fly higher. And he asked "Don't you trust me?" and I came with "Do you trust me?" That silenced him quickly.

Goliath asked about the weapon I was carrying with me the night before. Oh, what Captain asked when I told her I lost my gun. I told him what it was meant for. He looked down at the city for a moment with sadness in his eyes. "It is just another way for humans to kill each other." I was going to argue but then he asked about the lights. I went into a little lesson about electricity. I couldn't help but to think of all those times I said I wasn't going to need to know that science stuff in real life, but this isn't real, it's completely surreal. I pointed out most of the major sites; Madison Square Gardens, the Empire State Building, and Times Square.

When we stopped, I asked him what he thought of the city so far. He said that there have been so many 'amazing changes' to world well they slept: "Stone streets. Finer than those the Romans built, towers of glass and iron."

In all my 26 years of living in this city, I never had thought of it that way. Goliath then asked why there weren't any walls to guard the city, and protect it from invaders. I told him that our biggest worries aren't from the outside; they are from the inside. Goliath said that he knew of that all too well. And again I felt for him.

He asked to see some of these inside problems. So we went to the "bad side of town". I then saw a small gang about to mug a man out on the street. Goliath took us down to the alley near by, and said "Bring them to me." I frowned at him for a moment and he told me he just wanted to frighten them.

I looked at him and nodded. I came out and asked them, "Aren't you boys late for your 4H club meeting?" Oh I love a good line. One of the gang said this keeps getting better and better. They had no idea about how right they were. I then brought out my badge, didn't work, one of the downsides and perks of a woman on the force, the bad guys and sometimes your own co-workers underestimate you. I gave them a warning, but they thought I was bluffing. And last I said, "Have it your way." And I walked into the dark alley knowing that they would follow.

When I said Goliath could take on a whole SWAT team I was right. He threw them out with the garbage where they belong. As we heard the people that he had just saved scream he asked, "Human gratitude?" I told him I guessed and then said that he might be the best thing to happen to the city in along time.

I then found a pay phone to call it in. Goliath waited on the rooftops as the police arrived. Morgan whistled when he saw the knocked out thugs. "You did all this?" he questioned me. I told him I had a lot of help from a concerned citizen.

"There is one more place I want you to go to," I told him after I climbed up the fire escape to the roof. As we took off once more, I lead him to the most peaceful place in the city, Central Park. As we walked around the nearly empty park, I joked that we were the only couple in the park, that didn't have to be worried about being mugged. Goliath took it the wrong way and said that this world is just savage as the one that he remembers. I told him that the city might have an ugly face, but there is so much more to it, there is beauty.

After that is when Goliath heard a rustles in the bushes. Then a dart gun emerged from there, and fired at Goliath's shoulder. A bunch of comic book rejected commandos came out from hiding. I brought my new gun out, just for it to be kicked away. One of them grabbed me behind my arms, as I asked what they wanted. The leader said that he was tying up lose ends. He then said with a smile that once Goliath was out of the way they would hunt down those others ones. Goliath, of course, protested saying "I won't let you." The leader then said that he didn't have a choice. I then stomped on the commando that was holding me, and then threw myself out at the leader and took him down. Then Goliath regained some of his energy and began to fight. After that he picked me up and started to run, he got a little air on a hill, but it didn't take us that far.

We made our way to a bridge so Goliath could rest. He asked what was wrong with him. I told that they must have pumped him full of something. As I was checking for injuries I noticed that on his shoulder there was a tracking device of some kind. Goliath called it a form of magic (I guess that's one way of putting it). There was a manufacturer's logo on it, its looks familiar but I couldn't recognize it. Then I put the transmitter on a stray dog that was near by.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I told him, as I took he's arm and place it around my shoulder, though I doubt it really helped. He kept saying it was too late, that he was helpless during the day. I asked him what happens at sunrise, he said you'll see, and I did. The wannabe commandos had come, and I told Goliath that we have to move. But when I turned to him, I found him, what's the word, stoned, he was just a statute. And I knew I couldn't let the commandoes get to him, so I made sure they saw me, so they would follow.

And so they did. I ran straight into a picnic ground where I use to have lunch with my friends when we were younger. I hid behind one of the tables in the middle and waited.

They are idiots, but I knew I couldn't take them down all at once; the only way was one by one. So I waited till one of them came near my table, I tripped him and knocked him down. And then took he's gun. The commandoes started firing, and I fired back, taking one out. And I began to run again. I ran till I made my way into a boathouse. I check my gun it was empty. I couldn't help but to mutter damn. Then the firing started again, and I was nearly done for if it had not been for my amazing ducking skills. Then I noticed I was right next to many cans of leaking gasoline. I jump into the water, right as the boathouse exploded. I swam till I was underneath a dock. One of the commandoes was skimming the edge for any sign of me; she came right beneath where I was. I pulled her leg, and she fell into the lake and I jumped out.

Four down, one to go, and it was the leader. I ran as fast I as I could till I came to a dead end. I could hear his footsteps near by, so I thought fast. I took my jacket off, and placed it on a branch. When the came leader he said "It's over lady. Don't get me wrong, I admire you. You and that freak-job took out four of my people." And he fell for my ploy, once he saw it was only my jacket he knew he was in trouble. I knocked he's gun into the water, and flipped him over.

Once I caught my breath I made my way back to Goliath, and that is where I am now, guarding him from anymore of those crazy commandoes.

Elisa Maza

* * *

_From the personal diary of second-class detective Elisa Maza, N.Y.P.D:_

My nights are getting stranger and stranger. I'll start at the beginning, I was in the park; waiting (and hoping) that Goliath would wake up and become flesh again. Many people had came by and every time I was ready to attack (well, if I was awake). However it seems that the goons' squad wasn't coming back.

Dust came, and that was when I heard some cracking from Goliath, I turned to him, as he stood up, his wings spread apart and the stone broke away to show his flesh. There are only two words to describe it, breathe taking.

I asked once he turned to me: "Are you alright?"

He answered "Of course," as if I was supposed to know that he was all right.

He said that sleep rejuvenates gargoyles. He then asked if I stayed with him the whole day. I said modestly yes, I didn't know if those jerks were going to come back. He thanked me, and said that I possibly saved his life. Well now we are even. Goliath took my hand in his, as if to say thank you. He was about to leave, when I asked if we could meet, just becomes my debt was fulfilled didn't mean I wanted to stop seeing him. He smiled and nodded, and we both left the park.

I took a taxi to get my car, drove to my apartment to change quickly and I made my way hurriedly to the 23rd. I had to do paperwork, I honestly don't mind writing up reports, but the night in the Eyrie building was hard to do. I started typing on the computer when I remembered the tracking device on Goliath, and quickly began to search for it. After half an hour of searching I found that it was Xanatos Enterprise's logo, so that meant that Xanatos sent the goons and planted the tracking bug on Goliath, he probably even did it himself. I knew I had a bad feeling about this guy. But what was his grand scheme?

That was when Captain told me to get in her office. There she told me that two CyberBiotics disks had been stolen from what the employees said were winged monster. It couldn't be Goliath and the clan. They wouldn't, wouldn't they? She told me that the third disk was at an Air Fortress that was flying over the Brooklyn River. I was out of there as fast as possible.

By the time I got to there I found the Fortress destroyed and sinking slowly into the river with people jumping out for their lives and two gargoyles flying into the sky. I could only question out loud "Goliath?" I don't know, I was very confused for a second, almost hurt as if I was betrayed. Goliath was new this world, what would he need cybernetic information for? I thought of it for a second, this was Xanatos' plan; he wanted the disk from his rival company and he used the gargoyles to get them.

After the rest of the police came, I rushed to find Goliath. I looked at the tops of the buildings so much people probably thought I was a tourist; knowing that my search of the sky was pointless I went back to the building that I met Goliath at a night ago. A few minutes later there he was. I asked him where he was, my voice sounding to my terror like my mother's.

We compared notes; he said that the attack on the castle was by the same group that attacked us in the park. The attack was staged, to make the gargoyles think that the disks were stolen. I told him that Xanatos was using him, he turned his head away.

Again my heart ached for him, this being that I barely knew; humans betrayed his clan and destroyed them, now a thousand years later another human that he might have trusted betrayed him. And with a closeness that we did not yet share, I put my hands on his cheeks to get him to look me in the eye. I told him that we haven't known each other very long, and I knew he didn't have any good reason to trust humans, but he did have to trust somebody in this world, and I thought he'd be better off with me than Xanatos. He looked at me in agreement; I do believe we shared a bit of a 'moment'. He then made a fist with his hand. He then hurried to make sure that his clan was all right.

I then ran out that building as fast as I could. Made a call to the Captain saying that I know where the disks were and asked for backup. She reminded me that I needed proof, but she called for backup anyway, which was going to wait outside. I went quickly to the Eyrie building flashed my badge at the guard. I was going up there with or without a warrant.

When I found them I saw a female gargoyle with a bazooka pointed at Goliath.

She said, "Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet." Whoa, that was a major insult.

I waited in the shadows to measure up the situation. Xanatos was knocked out cold, while the clan was just watching trying to figure out what was happening. The female continued her monologue, saying to Goliath that he trusted her once, and he loved her once. I don't know what kind of emotion came through me, but it wasn't a pleasant one. Well never mind that.

Goliath was not agreeing with her thoughts on humans, so she then said, "If you are not my alley then you are my enemy." And she pointed her gun at him, and said that she had a name too, Demona, just like demon, it suited her.

She was about to shoot Goliath and he didn't seem like he was going to move; I rushed in and tackled her. The bazooka went off and brought a tower down, which took off the part that both Demona and I were standing on. And we both started to fall to the ground. I tried to grab the edge of the wall, but I failed. I was not sure what was going to happen, twice in three nights I was falling off a castle. However I did not get a chance for my life to flash before my eyes, because Goliath flew down and saved me again.

Goliath looked down to where Demona had fallen; the stone had knocked her out. I felt guilty; he saved me instead of her. I think for a moment he regretted it.

Xanatos woke up at that time; Goliath walked over and grabbed him by the neck, and threatened to drop him onto the city streets below. "She wanted me to destroy humanity! I think I'll start with you!"

I was right; he was very scary when being threatening. Xanatos could only say calmly go head, without him the clan would still be stone. I really hate this guy, but I couldn't let Goliath kill him. Being a murderer can eat you up from the inside. And also this is just what Demona wanted. And I told Goliath so. Hudson then asked Goliath if this is what he wanted. He growled no; Hudson told him that he had done the right thing.

Xanatos was about to walk away when I stopped him. "You are under arrest," I told him. And brought out my handcuffs and told him his rights as I brought him downstairs. It's going to be an open and shut case, the evidence is all there.

I went back up to find the gargoyles getting ready for dawn, and I met Goliath on the highest tower.

"It's nice to know I have at least one human friend in this new world," he told me.

I said I hoped he would have lots more, but whether he did or didn't I would always be his friend. "Same time tomorrow night?" I asked.

He said he wouldn't miss it. I told him good maybe we could catch a Giant's game. "Giants?" he questioned, and his face stayed frozen that way as dawn came.

I wonder if this world is ready for them. I wonder if I am. But I guess I'll have to find out. All I know is that I have the feeling that my life, at least my nightlife, is going to get stranger.

Elisa Maza

* * *

_Author's Note: There concludes the Awakenings entries, I hope you all enjoyed them. Please email me with all comments._


End file.
